


Black air and seven seas

by Celstese



Series: astra and cain [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: in the aftermath of her sisters death Petya Petrov will hire an old friend from college to find out what  happend and in  the midst of it all eldritch beings abound .





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to astra's European escape (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495343/chapters/43827385)

In my whole life I had only one constant . She is my sister and I was finally face to face with her for the first time since she came back from japan . Im 

thankful she had the sense to wear a scarf today considering the weather . She can be quite an oddball . 

As I looked at her she crocked her head then spoke fondly " Ive missed you brother . "

" Likewise ... " I trailed off .

She caught what I was asking .

" Ive decided on Laura . " She said smiling .

" It suits you . " I said as I crossed my ankles .

" Thank you but I have something to ask you . "

I rose my eyebrow in apprehension " Get on with it . " 

She sighed " My girlfriend Mira and her friend Astra are in need of a new job and you mentioned you need help . Talk to them for me . "

" OK sister dearest i will then . "


	2. You control the witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After quickly meeting Heather Dupont Its the beginning of Astra and Mira's first day

While on top of the grassy hill overlooking the city Heather Dupont opened her russet eyes from where she layed . Lifting her head she stared in wonder at the sun set . It was night when she was last awake . She checked her phone and grinned to herself . She slowly got up and stood while the wind moved away from her . She turned towards the other direction and started walking back home away from the grassy hill her auburn hair barely moving .

The brown door was in a narrow archway in the drab gray office building . Landscape paintings decorated the hallways . There were no plants anywhere . Thats where we where now our new jobs .

" You ready Astra ? " Mira asked while fixing her jacket . 

" What do you think ? " Astra replied confidently . 

" Good . " Mira finished quickly . 

She knocked then the brown gold accented door opened up to reveal a mousy looking lond in a suit .

" Come on in . Im glad your ready . "

After closing the door behind her Mira spoke " Ill need new business cards . Where did you get yours Anne ? " 

Anne Tricklebank had just began to to speak when there was a loud knock on the door . 

" I forgot my key Anne . " reverberated Arthur Nightingales voice across the room .

" He does this once a month . " Anne whispered to them then walked hastily to the front door and opened it .

As his lanky legs walked towards them they didn't have much time to think about anything .

Resting his hands on each other he uttered ecstatically " Hello good to see you again . Is there anything were missing in office supplies ? "

" We all just got here , weve haven't looked yet . " Astra frowned simply at Arthur .

" Weve haven't even talked about business cards yet but we where about too if you want to talk about that instead of me . " Anne said sarcastically staring into his soul .

" Nah ill leave you to that i need to fix my hair quick . " He said as he walked towards his desk for a hair tie .

" OK . " She turned back to the too of them .

" Boys . " She sighed .

Mira was to put it mildly flabbergasted " How did he fit all of that inside that fedora he wore last time we meet ? Its so luscious . "

" Personally its not the weirdest thing ive ever seen . " Astra wasn't that shocked .

" I just roll with it . Its another one of his weird quirks . You get used to it eventually . " Anne said in quick monotone .

They then finally took care of the business cards later that day . It wouldn't be until the morning after that they would be hired for there first case .


	3. Who waits forever anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petya Petrov waits for her sister to come over and she never will again.

She was late . It was ten fifty one am and my sister should have been here at nine fifteen am . This is highly unusual for Kunin and I'm getting worried . Ever since she's been alive she's always has been punctual to at this was no way close to being normal . There out of the corner of my left eye I could hear loud footsteps coming to my front door . It's probably her . They knocked rather rashly . Something was wrong . I walked to my blinds and open it just a smidge . It was a cop and I could feel something weird come over me . I closed them quietly and went to the front door . I hoped for the best but my observation didn't point to anything that great . I opened it quickly . They told me and I started crying professuly . My baby sister shouldn't be dead before me but there I am now .


	4. one for the sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne meets Petya again for the first time since elementary school and she needs help .

The office smelled of apple cider and fresh donuts but thats just because of some candles I had bought yesterday that were on right now . It reminded me of my childhood and friends ive lost contact with . Such is the fate of a child actors . You move around a lot and you dont keep many friends . The only friend from then im still in touch with is Arthur but that does not mean I wonder sometimes . A knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts . Since everyone was here it was either a neighbor or a brand new client . I walked to the door slowly but surely . It creaked as I opened it and the face was familiar but it took me a second for my brain to make the connection but they spoke before I could .

" Your that Tricklebank that was friends with my sister in fifth grade . I need help but ill find someone else if it will be too hard on you . I can still remember how you where then . "

Petya Petrov was sad . Something bad had happened that i could tell . 

" I dont do this alone . Ill take what ever your case is probono but you'll need to sign some papers so i can officially start the search gathering process . You need some tea while we talk ? " I asked as we walked in and I then closed the door .

" No im fine I just need water you wont want to be drinking anything while we talk . " 

They seemed really depressed . I walked with them to my desk and passing Astra asked her " I need you to get some water for them . "

They nodded then finally got to my desk . I stared into them and I wondered what happened to my old friend . later on I was glad I followed their advice .


	5. fait accompli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petya tells what did happen in her words

One I had finally sat down comfortably in the plush chair in the office of my sisters old friend I told them what had occurred then and there . 

" A cop came to my front door and told me my sister was dead so they needed me to identify the body . The thing is that wasn't the only reason they had in mind . Once I was at the station and I identify her body they did arrest me . " 

They were of course shocked . I could see it on there faces but I then told them what they said that broke my heart but i went on after that .

" They said they would keep me in there but I got in contact with my lawyer who got me out of there . They commended me to get a private detective to help with the fact finding process that can be impartial . They said a mistrial is definite because they did not mirandize me but I figured this will be need if it ever goes to trial . They would help but they got in a car accident after they got me out . Point is I need your help ." 

The only man Arthur with a forewarn expression spoke " I wont make you pay anything . Its not like we cant afford it ." 

They all nodded and I was relived .


	6. in rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain wakes up and takes his first step into a new mess

Cain awoke to the sight of the white popcorn ceiling of his room . He moaned as he got out of bed slowly . He tried to remember what occurred the night before but he couldn't . That worried him very deeply . Nonetheless he was able to get dressed after pulling clothes out of his closet and in quick succession with a snap of his fingers he was clean when he looked into his Victorian era mirror in his room . He entered the basic kitchen and poured some no name brand cereal and ate it . Everything he did didn't bring anything back to him . Not even making his moms old hangover cure could help him with that . All it did was get rid of his headache in less than five minutes . He cleaned up after himself then he got out of the room into the hallway . He opned the front door and exited into the misty morning in the air and closed his homes door locking it right behind him . He smelled scents of cherry and industrial factory smoke in the air . He walked past houses upon houses until he stopped . He sensed a foreboding presence and it terrified him . 

He turned to his right side and was met with a sign on a old window proclaiming " Help wanted ! In need of cashier during the night . " The name painted on the window the sign was Duponts antiques since 1963 . Taking a deep breath in he opened the door inward and entered the musty abode .


	7. I was told to cry, and I laughed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain wanders into a store and meets its owner who reminds him of his friend .

Cobwebs filled the corners of the store , dolls from the nineteen twenty's , Edwardian furniture with only replaced knobs , clothing from years gone by that belong in museums . These and many more are what I was faced with when I entered inside the shop . A bell rang quite loudly when I entered . Someone should have noticed but I hear nothing but my thoughts as I wander inside on the carpeted floor . I reached a register made out of wood and I could see no one . But to my surprise I saw them walking out from the back room . Their hair was red , there face was pink and I don't know why but my gut was telling me they were like Astra somehow . 

They started to speak saying sharply " You need help getting something from a locked cabinet ? I'll need to set these books down . " 

They held several leather bound books in their hands . 

" Actually no . I'm here about the job there's a sign in the window . " I said swiftly . 

Beaming they said " Wonderful . When can you do an interview ? " 

" Five tonight works for me . " I replied shortly .

" Excellent it's a date then ! " They grinned Eerily . 

Huh ?


	8. cracks in the pavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's thoughts

I could hear all around me as i sat at my desk the quiet air just before the rush of traffic on a Monday. It left me able to think about what we had just took on. While i had took on many cases involving murder in the past not every one in here had. I had hoped i would be able to ease them into the work but the look on Petrovs face made me feel something i hadn't felt in ages. Empathy. It roared through me like a tidal wave and i was feeling it even now. What happend to Kunin was terrifying beyond belief from what i found since i met Petya. I know everyone always looks towards the family before all else but unlike what they said i now understood why they could have a motive to do it. A neighbor said they saw them arguing with each other earlier in the week. It terrified them but thats the only eye witness and circumstantial evidence. Its not enough to convict anyone in the sightless of cases.


	9. The ghost in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cains pov inside his bathroom before the interview

It had been ages since I had last thought about my mother. She wasn't easy to reach due to being dead but I was able to once in my sleep unintentionally. She wasn't where I thought she went but she said she felt happy. I have my doubts though. I still have some questions that she could only answer. My father could but I dont trust him anyway at all. Especially because how he created me. I would not wish that even on my enemy's. Her presence was intense and her drive the stuff of legend. Still how she decided to become an investigative journalist after what she doing previously started to fall apart mystifies the mind. Now I just wanted her advice. Looking straight ahead at my face in the mirror I straightened my lapel for the second time and took a deep breath. This I couldn't have foreseen when I was younger and just wanted to make pretzels. It was time for me to leave.


End file.
